<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look into your eyes (the sky is the limit) by between_najam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497609">Look into your eyes (the sky is the limit)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/between_najam/pseuds/between_najam'>between_najam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage AU, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Royalty AU, Yes the title is from hamilton what about it, charactrs and tags will be added as needed as story goes on, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/between_najam/pseuds/between_najam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Jongin joked but his eyes were sharp. Taeyong could see his face in the mirror. “Do you have a lover hidden somewhere in this room, waiting for me to leave?”</p><p>And that got to Taeyong in a certain wrong way.</p><p>“And if I do?” he challenged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You left early,” Jongin said as he approached Taeyong, closing the door to their room softly. Taeyong could see his husband’s reflection on the mirror. He looked majestic in his royal regalia, the gold adorning the black jacket complements his tanned skin well. He looked every bit of the prince he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I was tired,” Taeyong replied, <em>tired of seeing you surrounded by admirers that seemed to hold your attention more than me. Tired of hearing rumours</em>. He looked away from his husband’s reflection and focused on removing his tie.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jongin asked with a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just not a good night, I guess,” Taeyong shrugged as his hands seem to fail at undoing his tie. His hands felt useless and clumsy, he couldn’t decide why. All he could think about was how Jongin danced all night, with multiple partners while Taeyong found himself surrounded by older court ladies.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me,” Jongin volunteered. He gently turned Taeyong around so he could see the knot. Taeyong acquiesced since he was pretty sure he looked pathetic wrestling with the knot. As his husband’s attention was on the tie, Taeyong studied Jongin. He was so beautiful. He still couldn’t understand why he was chosen as the husband of Prince Kim Jongin.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Especially </span>at the start of their marriage Jongin was so... distant. Taeyong felt as if his presence was tolerated by his new husband. They didnt even share the same bed until a few months ago when the Queen found out.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong wondered, during those months... did Jongin bring his lovers into the bed that they both now occupy. He wondered on the days where he had not seen his husband, did he meet his lovers elsewhere? The nobles’ whispers seemed to think so.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he chosen if his husband was going to be so distant from him?<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He knew his candidacy was submitted by his parents when rumours of Prince Jongin, second in line to the throne, was looking for a spouse but never in a million years would he imagine that he would be picked.</span></p><p> </p><p>“There,” Jongin said, and Taeyong snapped back into the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Taeyong murmured, and he slid off the tie from his collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need me to call a doctor?” Jongin asked, as he watched Taeyong unbutton his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need,” Taeyong replied and they were both silent for a moment. It was awkward so he turned his back to his husband, maybe in a dismissive manner, he wasn’t sure himself, but he couldn’t look at Jongin anymore. He expected to hear footsteps leaving their room, and the click of the door being shut but neither of those things happened. Instead, his husband stood there and watched as he undressed.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go back to the ball, they would be wondering where you went,” Taeyong said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where else would I be if not with my husband?” Jongin returned.</p><p> </p><p>Something inside Taeyong bristled. With your many, many lovers, Taeyong thought, if the rumours were to be true. And if Taeyong had learned anything being raised in high society it was that rumours have basis. They might not be accurate but...</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was very aware that his husband was one of the most beautiful people in the kingdom. He was also gifted with the talent of swordfighting and horseback riding. And in the ball that they just left, it was apparent that he was a good dancer too. It would be less likely that he would have no one before this.</p><p> </p><p>“You would be missed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Jongin joked but his eyes were sharp. Taeyong could see his face in the mirror. “Do you have a lover hidden somewhere in this room, waiting for me to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>And that got to Taeyong in a certain wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I do?” he challenged, doing his best not to let his anger get the best of him. Jongin stilled, visibly hurt and angry for a moment and then his face smoothed out. Taeyong knew that was the result of years of being in court and in the public eye. The ability to control one’s facial expressions were vital, especially for the monarchs. Jongin’s micro-expressions before he schooled them was surprising but tonight something in Taeyong was restless and he wasn’t in a forgiving mood. Taeyong held his gaze through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I should leave, shouldn’t I?” Jongin said, but something in his voice seemed off, “wouldn’t want to come between lovers.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was unexpected. He expected anger of a wronged husband. He expected a man with his ego trampled on. He didn’t expect this. He might have suffered a humiliating night of being ignored and listening to salacious hearsay but he wasn’t cruel. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. There is no one here. You can search the room if you want to, I’m going to take a bath,” Taeyong grabbed his robe and slipped it on. The silk felt nice on his skin, a contrast to his husband’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>When he passed by his husband, Jongin pulled him to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean it? There is no one else?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong tilted his chin up in a challenging manner, ‘this is hypocritical of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hypo- what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I am an idiot Jongin? I’ve spent enough time in this castle to hear things-“</p><p> </p><p>“What things-“</p><p> </p><p>“About the men and women you bed. I know how some arranged marriages go. How spouses would have someone on the side-“</p><p> </p><p>“-Taeyong, no-“</p><p> </p><p>“What I wonder is why you chose me if you never planned to give me a chance-“</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong, enough, listen to me-“</p><p> </p><p>“Or is it that you never chose me?” Taeyong snarled. Both of them stilled. Realisation dawned onto Taeyong. “You didn’t, did you?” He breathed out. Jongin let him go and looked away. “You didn’t choose me.”</p><p> </p><p>When rumours of one of the princes were looking for a spouse, Taeyong’s parents did what every family did: send a letter to the palace about their child who was of age and very accomplished. Taeyong agreed and never thought much of it. Male candidates were less likely to be chosen, as there were the factor of heirs that need to be considered. He and his parents were surprised when not even a month later they received a summon from the palace, to introduce himself formally to the royal family. He never thought he would be chosen. And he wasn’t. At least... not by his husband. There was something in Taeyong’s throat and his eyes felt hot and wet.</p><p> </p><p>“Who made the choice then?” Taeyong demanded. He probably shouldn’t speak to the prince this way but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>“My father,” Jongin admitted softly. “It was his last dying wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Taeyong croaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father was a good friend of his and his right hand man during the war. He heard of your father’s... financial troubles. He knew that marrying me would help your father. And save your family from ruins.”</p><p> </p><p>So he was a choice made out of pity. Out of obligation of a dear friend. This marriage was doomed from the beginning, he realised. He never stood a chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong-“</p><p> </p><p>“I would like my old room back,” Taeyong cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, this is your room. Our room-“</p><p> </p><p>“This is your room. And I would like the room where I previously occupied back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not be hasty,” Jongin said, his voice shaky, “my mother would never allow it. People will talk if we sleep in separate rooms again.”</p><p> </p><p>He had a point. It would be like throwing fuel to the fire. Taeyong wanted to leave so desperately. He wanted to go back to his home. To his parents. He didn’t want to be here, sleeping next to a husband who will never love him. A husband who was guilted into marrying him by a dying father.</p><p> </p><p>A knock interrupted both of them. It was only then he realised that Jongin had let him go. They both stepped away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” Jongin said.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong’s personal butler, Mr. Jung opened the door and bowed. “Your bath is ready, my Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I’m coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does your Highness need a bath as well? I can send someone to ready it,” Mr. Jung asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind, Mr. Jung, that will be nice.” Jongin said politely. Mr. Jung nodded, bowed and gestured for Taeyong to walk first.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Taeyong would be there shortly, Mr. Jung.” Jongin said which made Taeyong look back sharply to his husband. Mr. Jung caught on so he nodded, bowed again and left. “Taeyong, listen. I know this isn’t ideal for either of us. Especially you. You said... in some arranged marriages... spouses would have... affairs outside of marriages. If you- if you choose to-“</p><p><br/>
He had to be joking.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to worry about that from me, Your Highness. I am ill-suited for such things. Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>A beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that is all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taeyong turned to check and indeed, his husband is gone. </p><p>He didn’t come back until dawn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im so happy that yall liked this fic 😭 ill reply to the comments soon. Ngl i had trouble with the pacing of this story lmaoo. Please leave more comments n tell me what u think 💕💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only good thing that came out of this mess was that Prince Jongin’s bed is large and roomy. Perfect for spouses who don’t speak to or want anything to do with each other. That night, as many nights before, both of them slept with their backs turned to each other. But this time, sometime in the night, Taeyong hears a long sigh before hearing the rustle of sheets, then footsteps, then the closing of the door. Taeyong turned to check and indeed, his husband is gone.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t come back until dawn.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It went on like that for weeks. His husband would leave in the middle of the night and would only come back at daybreak to start his day. They would get ready in silence, and undress to their plain clothing at the end of the day with the same silence. Taeyong wondered with who he was with but never dared to ask. It would hurt him, Taeyong thought.He was enough of a romantic to dream of a loving relationship and was never cynical enough to predict this. His parents’ marriage was also an arranged one and they loved each other. Perhaps it was unrealistic to want the same happiness, as lightning rarely strike twice in the same spot. What were the chances of two generations of happy arranged marriages?</p><p> </p><p>They barely talked before but after that night nary a word was spoken to each other. Which made a lot of situations peculiar. In the palace, the royal family would often have meals together. Breakfasts and dinners with all four of them were the norm.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner shouldn’t feel more awkward since he and Jongin weren’t exactly the best of friends; often it would be Taemin and Jongin laughing and bantering, with interjections from the Queen while Taeyong would listen, nod and eat. He wondered if he came off as rude, but he simply wasn’t a talkative person.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t talk much, my dear,” the Queen said to him one night. There was a lull in the conversation so even Taemin and Jongin paid attention to the Queen and Taeyong. “I thought you were nervous during at first but a month has passed. I was hoping you would be more comfortable to speak your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong swallowed his food before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, Your Majesty. I will try to work on it. When I was at home, I am the oldest of five so somebody had to be the quiet one,” he managed to joke. Taeyong was raised in a slightly noisier household and he had always been the oldest, his younger siblings were much, much more opinionated and outspoken. He would listen, because wasn’t that what good older brothers do?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” the Queen laughed, “don’t push yourself, I was sinply worried. How have you been adjusting to the palace? Is everything to your liking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am. Everything is wonderful, there is so much to admire.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is good to hear. If you have any concerns at all, you can come straight to me. Especially about Jongin,” she said the last part with a teasing glint in her eye. Jongin pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? What did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing yet,” his mother teased him and Jongin pouted harder. Adorable, Taeyong couldn’t help but to think it. </p><p> </p><p>But that was months ago and while Taeyong was sure the Queen meant it when she said he could come to her for anything, this was something between him and Jongin only. Taeyong also had not doubt she would be opposed to them sleeping in separate rooms again.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong studied his husband across the small round table on the balcony they are eating on. On days where the Queen and Taemin - who would be the future King - is unavailable to have breakfast with them, it will be served in the privacy of their room. Jongin seemed to always enjoy this more especially when it was sunny outside.</p><p> </p><p>But today....</p><p> </p><p>To say Jongin looked horrible would be a lie. Jongin was always beautiful, no matter what. But he did look... tired; there were bags under his eyes and he seemed to stare off into the distance more.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong found himself feeling bad. He was the reason that Jongin couldn’t sleep in his own room. A less rational part of him, a part of him he truly despised however, was conjuring up images of Jongin in bed with a faceless lover who he ravished every night.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should reconsider having me moved to a different room.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sighed and put down his cutleries. “Not this again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said people will talk if we sleep in different rooms but how is it different from you disappearing every night and coming back at dawn? Surely the servants would notice. The guards definitely have.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin seemed to slow down his chewing as he mulled over his words. He swallowed and said: “Would you like me to stop that?”</p><p> </p><p>The way he phrased the question caught Taeyong off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not my place to tell Your Highness what to do. I am simply offering a simpler solution than you completely disappearing to wherever you go every night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I go to the library,” Jongin revealed, “and do some work. And sleep sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong analysed his husband’s face and Jongin met his gaze head on. He was not lying, Taeyong realised. And he felt... relieved. Stupidly, selfishly relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong hadn’t the chance to fully know his husband, but he knew one thing: Jongin wasn’t a liar.</p><p> </p><p>He softened. He couldnt’t help it. Being cold was never in his nature to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>“You look tired,” Taeyong finally said.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin cleared his throat and fixed his already immaculate hair. “Is it that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a little,” Taeyong reached out to Jongin, lightly caressing his cheek with the back of his hand softly. It was barely a touch but Taeyong felt the warmth of his husband’s skin all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“You look tired as well,” Jongin said, stilling himself as Taeyong’s skin brushed against his, his brows furrowed, “have you not been sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p>The truth was that Taeyong often laid awake at night, wondering where his husband went. It was difficult to sleep when your own mind was torturing you with unsolicited images of a life being unwanted, unloved. He laid there, in the large bed, thinking about how this was going to be the rest of his life. A life of loneliness. They were heavy thoughts, and they plagued him till the morn.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong retracted his hand, snapping out of it. Jongin didn’t choose Taeyong, but that didn’t mean he had to suffer like this.</p><p> </p><p>“If... I agree to stop asking to be moved, will you rest?”</p><p> </p><p>A pause. “In our room?” Jongin looked cautiously hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong gave Jongin a soft smile. “In our room.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sorry for the errors lol also BoA is the Queen sdfgdg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Today is such a beautiful day,” the Queen exclaimed one day during breakfast. Taeyong couldn’t help but agree as he stared out of the stained glass window, the light filtering through in rainbows. Jongin and Taemin, already too used to the Queen’s mannerisms, straightened. “Jonginnie, have you shown Taeyong Lake Glimmer?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing fundamentally changed after that. Second in line he may be, Jongin had still had many responsibilities as the Prince, and they would take him away from Taeyong most of the day. However, he did seem well-rested. The bags underneath his eyes were gone and he seemed less tense. And if Taeyong was feeling brave, he might even say that Jongin’s demeanour towards him were more... relaxed and warm. But they were still two strangers who happen to share a large bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Today is such a beautiful day,” the Queen exclaimed one day during breakfast. Taeyong hummed in agreement as he stared out of the stained glass windows, the light filtering through in rainbows. Jongin and Taemin, already too used to the Queen’s mannerisms, straightened. “Jonginnie, have you shown Taeyong Lake Glimmer?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin cleared his throat. “No, not yet Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh... Taeyong understood where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! Today is such a good day to go, you’re visiting the village nearby it today, aren’t you? You should bring Taeyong with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong wondered how embarrassed he should be that the Queen was intervening with their personal lives. Were they that bad? Were they so obviously distant?</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong glanced at his husband, expecting an objection. Part of Jongin’s long list duties was visiting townships and villages once in a while, solving disputes if he needed to and more importantly, making sure the taxes the local lords collected were used to benefit the people. Surely Taeyong would only get in the way.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Jongin nodded in assent. “That would be nice.” Jongin didn’t exactly sound excited but he didn’t sound like he hated it either, so Taeyong felt that it could be worse. Jongin continued, “it’s a three hour ride, so we would be there by noon if we leave in an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to pack anything in particular?” Taeyong asked. It would be Taeyong’s first time outside the city’s walls since the wedding. He never travelled that far west before.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ll be traveling with a party and with them there are supplies for the village-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, you should have a picnic and watch the sunset,” The Queen said, visibly excited as if she was the one about to do all those things instead of Taeyong and Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin frowned, “it might not be safe for them to ride in the dark-OW!” he yelled out, Taeyong and Jongin turned to him in alarm. The Queen smiled like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin laughed nervously while he seemed to adjust his legs away from the Queen. “It’s fine. I’m fine. A cramp, that is all. Yes, you should watch the sunset. What a fine idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong turned to Jongin for an answer as to why Taemin changed his mind but he only saw his husband rolling his eyes at his mother. Which Taeyong was sure was very poor etiquette but the Queen never minded how casually people around her acted. Especially her two sons.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll be travelling with a few guards. You and Jongin are both handy with the swords, so it should be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Taeyong could completely wrap his head around it, he was on a horse trotting along next to Jongin while they were flanked by guards and Jongin’s right hand man, Sehun. Taeyong never had the opportunity to have lengthy conversations with Sehun since the man was always busy. There were polite greetings here and there but nothing to write home about. He looked aloof most of the time, perhaps a little moody. That was why Taeyong was surprised when Sehun replied cheerily to Taeyong’s greeting and comment about it being a nice day. He agreed that it was indeed a nice day and both of them spent most of the trip chatting about the northern part of the kingdom where Sehun was from.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin would join the conversation once in a while when Sehun roped him in but he spent most of it listening and watching the two of them. They were good friends, Taeyong could tell, with the way that Sehun ribbed Jongin and called him Your Highness with the driest tone.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the village, they were greeted merrily by the villagers. The Village Head welcomed them with open arms. He was an elderly man, with large warm hans as he patted the both of them on the back as if they were wayward sons who stayed away from home for too long. Not long after that, Jongin and Sehun was immediately sequestered away to discuss taxes and what not while Taeyong was whisked away to see the sights since it was his first time there.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Taeyong found himself playing with the children in the front yard of the Village Head’s home. In his hand a wooden sword and he was doing his best to parry off several children who were quick on their feet far outnumbered him.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem surrounded, my Lord,” Jongin’s voice came from behind him, which made Taeyong jump, and the children all squealed at the presence of Prince Jongin. “Do you need assistance?”</p><p> </p><p>It might’ve been the heat or the adrenaline running through his veins because he and Jongin were definitely not close enough to be teasing each other so casually but- he turned to the children and yelled: “quick, he’s vulnerable, ATTACK HIM!”</p><p> </p><p>The screams of the children drowned Jongin’s very un-princely ones as they all forwent the whole idea of sword-fighting and jumped on him. Taeyong found himself breathless as he laughed and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin seemed to be having the time of his life, ruining his clothes rolling around in grass and dirt with the children. He would make a good father, Taeyong thought randomly.</p><p> </p><p>That thought bothered him but he couldn’t dwell on it for too long because Jongin somehow got away from the children and pulled Taeyong into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was a blur of delightful screams and tiny limbs climbing over him, determined to take him down.</p><p> </p><p>After a while the children got tired and hungry. Their parents called them home, and that left Taeyong and Jongin sitting on the grass, trying to collect themselves. Jongin’s hair was a mess, there were even blades of grass in his hair. He looked... adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness, your Lordship,” Sehun came over, interrupting their rest, “we’re done for the day, so we would be heading back now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now? You’re not even going to rest, Sehun?” Jongin asked, “join us for the picnic, the cook packed a lot of food.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you,” he answered airily, like Jongin was an idiot for even suggesting such a thing, “I trust you two would enjoy the sunset on my behalf. The guards will leave with me,” one of the guards stepped up and presented a basket, “here’s your food, sirs. Enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>This was definitely a set up. Taeyong was impressed as Sehun turned and they all climbed onto their horses once it was brought to them, leaving Taeyong and Jongin to gape at them. The Queen must have told them to leave them after.</p><p> </p><p>Poor man, Taeyong thought as he got up and dusted off the dirt from his clothes and Jongin did the same. Jongin had to spend more time with him because he was being dramatic. If Taeyong simply kept his mouth shut and never asked about the circumstances that brought them together, didn’t ask to be in a separate room, then maybe Jongin didn’t have to be forced to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong thought of apologising but Jongin spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>“The lake is that way. Are you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong nodded, unable to name the emotions he was feeling. He still didn’t know how to act around his husband when they were alone. It was worse at that very moment because this felt like it was supposed to be romantic, riding off to the sunset with your significant other, a picnic basket in hand, a lake on the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>And the lake was definitely beautiful. The sunset was an hour away, the chose a nice secluded spot where they won’t be bothered. It was quite a popular spot for couples, so it took a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>They sat and ate without much talking. Taeyong was doing his best not to look at Jongin, whose tan skin was taking on a golden glow as the sun was going down. It was very distracting. He wasn’t sure which was a better view.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a good day, today?” Taeyong found himself asking. They could talk about that, right?</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smiled at him, and it was such a beautiful smile. “I did. I was with you for the most of it,” what did that mean? “I feel bad for Sehun though, I was pretty much useless because I keep getting distracted,” Jongin blushed and Taeyong’s chest constricted, “he had to kick me out of the office so actual work can be done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah... I’m sorry? Was something on your mind?” Taeyong felt his eyebrows furrow. Jongin didn’t look troubled, from what he could tell. Seemed like he had a long way to go when it came to reading his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s blush turned darker. Ah, maybe he was thinking of someone else. “Yes, something was.”</p><p> </p><p>And Taeyong didn’t want to know what that something - or someone - was so he shoved a piece of pie into his mouth rather without any trace of grace.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a good day?” Jongin asked in return. Taeyong, who had a mouthful of food, could only nod.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Taeyong thought, this is the first time we spent a whole day together so it was a good day. I get to see you happy and smiling, interacting with children, so yes it was a good day.</p><p> </p><p>Children. There was that thought again but it was a rabbit that Taeyong was unwilling to chase. Not now.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Jongin’s smile was soft as he laid down on his side, facing Taeyong and propped his head on one hand, “we should do this more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“This? Picnics?”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk,” Jongin said, “we should talk more often.”</p><p> </p><p>To be quite honest, they don’t have much in common. And they usually don’t spend this much time together. Taeyong said so.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we can ask each other about our day, that should get us somewhere, shouldn’t it?” Jongin sounded eager, like it would mean a lot to him if they both started talking. And honestly Taeyong would really like to share something with his husband, even if it was just as mundane as their daily activities.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do that,” Taeyong said, feeling stupid for blushing. All they agreed was to talk more but he was blushing as if it was something far more intimate. But that was it, wasn’t it? It was something slightly more. If they couldn’t be lovers, the least they could be were friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Those clouds are rolling in quite fast,” Jongin said suddenly, Taeyong looked up and Jongin was right, angry clouds that came out of nowhere were hovering close. “We should pack up.”</p><p> </p><p>And they did. Taeyong felt sad that they couldn’t enjoy the end of the sunset but to be angry at the weather was futile. He wanted more time with Jongin before they both went back to the palace. Before they inevitably resume their daily life. They rode their horses as fast they could and just when they arrived at the village the rain started to pour. Both Jongin and Taeyong were soaked when they dismounted in front of the Village Head’s home. The leftover food they were carrying didn’t survive.</p><p> </p><p>“We are so sorry to intrude,” Jongin said to the Village Head and his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Your Highness, don’t be silly. We are honoured that both of you are staying the night. You simply can’t travel in this weather!” The Village Head said and as if to agree with him, a thunder boomed.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a guest bedroom all ready for you. It might not be as grand as the palace’s but I hope it’s comfortable,” The Village Head’s wife fussed over them.</p><p> </p><p>“We thank you for your hospitality,” Taeyong said as he was drowned in towels, “again, apologies the rain came out of nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>They did that for a few minutes, apologising for intruding while the hosts apologised for the modesty of their home before they were ushered away to bathe and change into warmer - and dry - clothes.</p><p> </p><p>They had dinner with the family. The elderly couple had their grandchildren over and they were more than excited to have Jongin and Taeyong over. The children showered them with questions after questions, from knights to ‘is it true that in the east there are sea monsters?’ Jongin answered them with unending patience, even encouraged more questions. Jongin was a natural with the children. His face truly lit up around them.</p><p> </p><p>Then came a question that Taeyong was avoiding: what if Jongin wanted children?</p><p> </p><p>The lightness of the whole day was slowly disappearing as Taeyong felt himself grow more tired and as a new question found itself on the forefront of Taeyong’s mind: did marrying Taeyong ruined Jongin’s possibility of having children?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jongin asked as they got ready for bed, snapping Taeyong back to reality. “You seem... far away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tired,” Taeyong gave him a small smile. It wasn’t a lie, Taeyong was truly tired. The children didn’t exactly go easy on them. “Apologies, it’s been a long day.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smiled back at him. “A good one, at least?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was,” Taeyong said as he slipped under the sheets. It wasn’t until Jongin slid in as well that Taeyong had another realisation: this bed was smaller. He didn’t notice it earlier, but he definitely did right then.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t much space between them. Taeyong’s thigh could feel the heat from Jongin’s and that made his tummy do summersaults. They’ve never been this close while in bed and while wearing their nightclothes.</p><p> </p><p>It should be fine, Taeyong tried to soothe himself, as long as you don’t move it should be fine. Except when Taeyong laid his head down on the pillow Jongin was right there, next to him. His hair all spread out on the pillow, and he could hear Jongin’s soft breathing as he tried to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sweating, Taeyong realised in a panic. He was lying in bed so close to Jongin and he was sweating. This is the worse, Taeyong lamented, the absolute worse.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you couldn’t enjoy the sunset properly,” Jongin whispered, as if he spoke any louder something would break, and Taeyong felt like something would. It felt delicate, that situation, that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“We could always come back?” Taeyong said hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if it was something Jongin wanted, for the main reason they were there in the first place was because of the Queen’s meddling. And, to some extent, maybe Sehun’s too.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin hummed as if that idea was a pleasant one. “Yes, we could.” Jongin turned his body to lie on his side so he could face Taeyong. The summersaults were joined by increased heart rate. Oh, God. “I want to show you the meadows in the south sometime, before autumn settles in. It’s truly beautiful. You would like it, but it will take more than a three hour ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can-“ Taeyong cleared his throat, “we can make a trip out of it? I’ve never been to the south before.” Would Jongin want that? To spend so much time with Taeyong?</p><p> </p><p>“We really could. They have paddy fields that stretched for miles. I can persuade Mother and Taemin-hyung to spare us for a week or two,” Jongin sounded so earnest that Taeyong found himself turning to look at his husband. The room was dark and Taeyong couldn’t really see anything, but he felt like he could see Jongin. He hoped that this wasn’t an empty promise. Maybe Jongin would change his mind the next morning, once he remembered he was stuck with Taeyong for the rest of his life again. Maybe the Queen and Taemin couldn’t afford to spare the Prince Jongin for such a time. And tomorrow Taeyong might face the horrible question of whether this marriage ruined Jongin’s chances of being a father.</p><p> </p><p>But tonight Taeyong wanted to hope and dream.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhmm... idk what era this was supposed to be asdgsf im just making it up as i go along.... if u guys cant tell already lol</p><p>Please leave comments it means a lot and i really love them uwu let me know what u guys think 💕💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day Taeyong woke up warm. His pillow was warm too. He couldn’t help but to curl into it. The pillow’s arm which was around his waist pulled him closer-</p><p> </p><p>Arm?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Taeyong woke up warm. His pillow was warm too. He couldn’t help but to curl into it. The pillow’s arm which was around his waist pulled him closer-</p><p> </p><p>Arm?</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes snapped open while the rest of his body froze in panic. He couldn't see anything except the golden skin of Jongin’s chest, which was where his nose was pretty much buried in.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing quickened and he felt raw unadulterated panic settle into him as the only thought he could think of right at that moment was: Jongin smelled so good.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, god.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong wiggled, trying to dislodge Jongin’s - toned, strong - arm from his waist. Which was a bad idea because then he realised that his thighs were pressed against Jongin’s thighs. They were so close. Ohhhh, god. Jongin in turn reacted in his sleep, burying his face into Taeyong’s bedhead hair.</p><p> </p><p>In another reality, he would’ve been elated to have his husband hold him so tightly, to be so close to him. But they’ve only had their first conversation that lasted more than five minutes yesterday and Jongin must’ve only reached out instinctively last night because he was cold. Taeyong must have been cold too, he thought wildly, and probably touch starved. He used to be touched more affectionately back home. That changed once he married Jongin and moved to the palace. And in their bed, a pillow would separate the two of them. There in the guest bedroom, nothing did.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong slowly dislodged his own arm under Jongin’s to unwind it around him. He tried to be slow and gentle but he noticed that Jongin’s breathing changed - it was hard not to when his damn nose was touching Jongin’s damn chest - and Taeyong knew he was awake.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong didn’t know what he expected - which seemed to be a pattern when it came to him and Jongin - maybe a panic that mirrored his, maybe an instinct to pull away, revulsion at worst.</p><p> </p><p>But Jongin simply inhaled - God, Taeyong hoped that his hair smelled alright - and slowly, luxuriously let Taeyong go to stretch his limbs. As if this was the norm, as if this was how they wake up everyday.</p><p> </p><p>“G’mornin’,” Jongin said, voice still rough with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Taeyong replied, unable to tear his eyes away from Jongin as he let out a whine as he stretched. Taeyong couldn’t recall if this was how Jongin woke up everyday. His mind was coming up empty. Which was ridiculous because they have been sharing a bed for months now.</p><p> </p><p>It’s because you avoid looking at him after being forced to move into the same room, a voice at the back of his head said, and now you can’t stop looking.</p><p> </p><p>And he was. He was looking as Jongin extended his legs and arched his back.</p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p> </p><p>It is rude to stare, a scolding voice that sounded too much like his governess said, and Taeyong looked away before Jongin could catch him staring.</p><p> </p><p>“We should be able to ride back today,” Taeyong said as he sat up and unwillingly left the very warm bed. He couldn’t stay there. Not when Jongin was simply inches away, his hair looking soft and fluffy that Taeyong’s fingers itched to run through it.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin made a sound that Taeyong assumed was an agreement, he didn’t turn around to check. He slipped on his robe, before ringing a bell for a valet to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair smelled nice,” was not what Taeyong expected to hear from Jongin but there he was, saying it. Taeyong turned and gaped and blushed. He didn’t know what to say to that. He remembered thinking it. He didn’t expect to be complimented on it.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin only smiled and nuzzled his face in the pillow, right cheek smushing into it, “how was your sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>If it was possible, Taeyong could feel himself turn redder. He could still feel Jongin’s arm around his waist, how he smelled. And how close their hips were.</p><p> </p><p>“G-good,” Taeyong stuttered out. Jongin was watching him with only one eye visible, looking soft and ethereal with the sunlight from the window behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. It was the best sleep I’ve had in a while to be quite honest,” Jongin said, his only visible eye sparkled. Was he... teasing him?</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast!” Taeyong exclaimed, “I’ll go- um, yes, I’ll go.”</p><p> </p><p>And he fled, completely forgotten that he was just in his nightclothes and robe.</p><p> </p><p>He suffered a small humiliation when a valet intercepted him but most of his redness was still from Jongin implying that he had the best sleep when he was holding Taeyong close.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They had breakfast with the same people they dined with last night. The children were still rambunctious as ever, even if it was godawful early. This time Taeyong couldn’t watch his husband the way he did last night because a part of him couldn’t forget what Jongin said and the other was because the Village Head was asking him about his hometown. Apparently he’d been there when he was younger but that was decades ago.</p><p> </p><p>“The river dried up unfortunately,” Taeyong said as the elder brought up a particular river that he used to bathe in, “so my father had to install an irrigation system to sustain the nearby farms.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s unfortunate,” the man said, “we have a river here that is still largely undisturbed by time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess the land here is different. We have many small rivers instead one big one like yours. But we are closer to the sea than you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the sea, I wish to see the beaches of the eastern coasts again. But I’m afraid my back won’t make it that far, even on carriages. Have you been to the east, sire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that far east where my lord husband came from. But I do wish to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong’s home was nothing like the palace. The castle was much smaller and slightly more run down but it was home, it was where Taeyong grew up.The thought of Jongin, walking around the halls where he spent his younger days, showing him around the land, maybe even... walking on the beach together... the thoughts felt like too much. It was wishful thinking. Jongin was so busy as it was. And he wasn’t even sure if the things Jongin said last night were even possible.</p><p> </p><p>They rode back after that, in a slower, much more sedate pace compared to their journey to the village. Jongin would give random tidbits about the trees or the animals they saw. Taeyong loved listening to him. He loved having his husband’s attention like this: easy and voluntary.</p><p> </p><p>“My father didn’t have much free time,” Jongin said once Taeyong found the courage to ask, “especially when I was younger. He had only mother to help run the kingdom, the high council wasn’t very established back then. I can’t really say that he was very involved in my childhood. But once Taemin and I were old enough to be involved with governing, he was more relaxed and found more time for us,” There was a faraway look in his eyes as he reminisced, “when I was younger I used to be bitter about how little time he spent with us. And he admitted he could’ve done better, which soothed me and Taemin somewhat,” Jongin shook himself, “sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be sorry,” Taeyong said. He wanted to know more about his husband. “What kind of things would you do together?”</p><p> </p><p>“He liked playing chess. I was horrible at it,” Jongin laughed, “Taemin was no better. But we would sit there and listen to him talk while he absolutely destroyed us. We would spar sometimes too, when his health permits it. He had an old war injury that didn’t heal quite right. Taemin and I would go easy on him, but most of the time we wouldn’t let him win, mostly as payback for the humiliation in chess,” Jongin turned to him, “what did you like to do, back when you were younger?”</p><p> </p><p>“My brothers and I spent a lot of time swimming. If it’s not in the river, then it’s the sea. Pearl diving is a popular past time there as well, but more time consuming. I would make a necklace for my mother with the pearls and seashells I found. They weren’t very good, but my mother, bless her heart, kept it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like pearls?” Jongin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I find them very beautiful,” Taeyong replied, Jongin hummed in response and Taeyong didn’t know what that meant but he next sentence went past his lips thoughtlessly, “maybe one day I’ll make you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong felt the back of his neck heat up. He didn’t mean to say that. He meant it, of course, he would love to make Jongin something.... itwould be personal... intimate. It would be too close to home.</p><p> </p><p>In a panic, Taeyong asked Jongin about more of Taemin and his childhood. The conversation then shifted to Taemin’s horseriding antics.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice day for a long, slow ride. They stopped by a creek to let the horses rest for a bit as well as have bit of lunch. They didn’t need to, but there was an unspoken agreement to not point it out.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong didn’t want that day to end.</p><p> </p><p>The palace was far from oppressive or intimidating. Sure, it was grand and spacious, but Taeyong had lived there long enough to know the names of those who worked there, at least the ones he would always interact with. He knows all the cooks by name now, since he would find himself in the kitchen for the fun of it. It was his new home, but a part of him dreaded to see it because once they entered those walls, Jongin would be back to being Prince Jongin again, running around attending important meetings, even travels that would take him a few days away from their bed. Taeyong was aware he sounded spoilt, but he had a taste of... intimacy? Camaraderie? He didn’t know what to call it, but he now knew what it was like to be the center of Jongin’s attention, he wanted more. Even if it was just conversations about the local ecosystem. So when he could see the highest tower of the palace over the trees, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that their journey was about to come to an end. Was it just yesterday morning that they left? It felt too far away and too soon at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun and Mr. Jung welcomed the both of them at the front gate of the palace. They dismounted their horses and immediately Sehun was at Jongin’s side, bombarding him with today’s agenda.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness, there are urgent matters to attend to-“</p><p> </p><p>“How are you Sehun? I’m fine, so is Taeyong. Being stranded was a perilous adventure-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please, I could barely call that stranded-“ Sehun rolled his eyes at Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“My husband was shivering in the rain,” Jongin dramatised, Taeyong laughed at his antics but Mr. Jung took it seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you well, Lord Taeyong?” he frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Mr. Jung, we were in the rain no more than five minutes and it wasn’t even cold,” Taeyong said.</p><p> </p><p>“See, his lordship is fine, and you are behind schedule,” Sehun huffed, roughly showing scrolls to Jongin’s chest. Jongin huffed and took the scrolls before they could fall. Sehun then turned to Taeyong, “there will be a meeting tomorrow that requires your attendance, sir. All of the main royal family and members of the high council are expected. “</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was surprised but he nodded in acknowledgement. It was rare that he was involved in anything involving the high council, “I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin turned to him, “see you at dinner,” he said, his voice soft. Taeyong nodded to that as well because his mouth went dry and he didn’t know what to say. They have dinner together all the time, but this felt different somehow. Something had shifted.</p><p> </p><p>“See you,” Taeyong breathed out. Sehun rolled his eyes and pulled Jongin along.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin threw him one last smile before turning his back to him.Taeyong watched as with every step he took,he turned into Prince Jongin once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has like zero plot but i really wanted to build their relationship more so 🤷🏽♀️.  Also worldbuilding and what not.</p><p>And uhhhh dont be shy leave comments please 🥺🥺</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments uwu it really means a lot.</p><p>My twitter is a multifandom mess buuuut if u wanna talk my twt is @vantablackjoker</p><p>Also i havent written in over a year so thats why some of this sound awkward lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>